Stratospheric Crash Belt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740157 |no = 7206 |element = Thunder |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = |animation_idle = |animation_move = |movespeed_attack = |movespeed_skill = |speedtype_attack = |speedtype_skill = |movetype_attack = |movetype_skill = |description = Following Coal Cauldron in his quest for power had led Crash Belt to his ruin. His destiny would have been quite different if he had remained faithful to his true passion: exploring the skies. Using his Techs in order to create a thruster pack rather than a combat helicopter, he could have left the Bad Lands and gone to explore new lands in order to quench his thirst for adventure. |summon = |fusion = Thank you. This strength will help me reach new heights. |evolution = I have nothing to do here, adventure awaits me! |hp_base = 6827 |atk_base = 2330 |def_base = 2282 |rec_base = 2291 | hp_lord = 8329 |atk_lord = 2843 |def_lord = 2784 |rec_lord = 2795 |hp_anima = 9454 |rec_anima = 2495 |atk_breaker = 3143 |def_breaker = 2484 |atk_guardian = 2543 |def_guardian = 3084 |hp_oracle = 7879 |rec_oracle = 3095 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Full-powered Glass Canon |lsdescription = Boosts ATK (100%) & boosts elemental damage (150%) & boosts BB ATK (200%), Spark damage (100%), critical damage (150%) for first 2 turns |lsnote = |bb = Aerial Supremacy |bbdescription = 15 combo Thunder attack on all foes & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (15%) for 3 turns & boosts BB ATK (400%) for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Sky Howitzer |sbbdescription = 28 combo Thunder attack on all foes & boosts ATK for Thunder and Dark units (120%) for 3 turns & boosts elemental damage (75%) for 3 turns & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (20%) for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 28 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 28 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Celestial Bombing |ubbdescription = 23 combo Thunder attack on all foes & boosts ATK (300%), BB ATK (450%), critical damage (300%) for 3 turns & adds chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB (60%) for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Nitro Booster |esitem = Customized Reactor |esdescription = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns to BB/SBB & when Customized Reactor is equipped, boosts Spark damage (50%) and BB ATK (40%, all) |esnote = |evofrom = 740155 |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (20%) |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boost to Spark damage (80%) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Spark damage boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC) |dreamskill2_2_note = |dreamskill3_cat = Critical |dreamskill3_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Boost to critical damage (50%) |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Adds boost BB ATK (400%) for 3 turns to SBB |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB ATK boost effect (+50%) |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Enhances SBB's elemental damage boost effect (+25%) |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds boost ATK (160%) for 3 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Adds boost to critical hit rate (60%) for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill4_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's chance to cast double BB/SBB/UBB effect (+5%) |dreamskill4_6_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}